


燎海5心声 （前传）

by broken_tea



Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 千翠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_tea/pseuds/broken_tea
Summary: 以下守泽千秋专场加害者怎么可能是合格的守护者，你说呢？
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori
Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877590
Kudos: 1





	燎海5心声 （前传）

南海的海神陨落了。  
千秋冷眼看着乱成一团的下界，忘了自己已经尸位素餐多久了，似乎是从开天辟地的上古就开始了呢？  
虽然他们仙君职责是守护南海，可是凡间人类总有自己的信仰，比如南海妖族封的“海神”。既然海神抢了仙君的事做，那仙君们干什么呢？  
他们与天地共生，与日月共存。所以接下来就是盼着天崩地裂日月消亡吗？

在某一天，千秋忽然发觉下界有一股强大的气息，这种气息并不属于南海生物。  
有一种他敌不过的感觉。  
千秋本能地觉得是自己履行保护南海职责的时候了，但是他忘了该做什么。

翠星仙君淡淡地看着不知所措的守则千秋，一副事不关己的样子，告诉他，前辈，是只幼生期的古兽，有北溟的气息，他还受了伤……不是找事的敌人。连这么小的生物都能让您感到威胁了吗。

但是，如果真的是来找事的大妖怪，前辈你怎么办呢。把这些都交下一任海神？那倒是不错，我们仙人轻轻松松当个闲人，等死，等六界毁灭等生命终结那一天。什么都不管的话，那一天来得也快，挺不错的吧。

翠的话不可谓不辛辣，千秋听下这一席话，从脸到耳根都火辣辣的。

高峯翠还说了一句，我翠星仙君是个虚职，没有什么能平天下的本事，你是南海的战神，我们这些野路仙人都是你的手下……虽然你曾经是南海的英雄，但不用顾虑，你当下选择什么样的活法，完全取决于你，你有选择自己活法的权利。

翠说话的语气淡淡的，就像说一件平常得像太阳东升西落的事那样。

今夜银河暗淡。  
奏汰浮上水面，还是鲲的样子。  
他不知道自己为什么会在这里，南海的环境和北溟不同，他的修炼受到反噬，严重到仿佛四面八方的海水都在制裁他。  
他实在难受，趁夜里浮上水面。

他看到了一片不同于故乡的银河，银河里有一颗赤色的星。  
奏汰眼里映着银河。

此时，银河也在注视他。

翠其实是在关注着下界的，但这种关注是类似于看戏消遣时光的一种关注。而千秋终日闭关修炼，根本不清楚下界的事。  
而且因为心无定向，千秋的修为并没有精进多少，越停滞不前，他越心慌意乱，越久地闭关静修。

翠看得出，他是到了瓶颈，瓶颈需要机遇才能突破。

千秋闭关结束，会去翠星宫喝茶。高峯翠告诉千秋，它是南海向北溟求的古兽，是请来庇佑南海的新任海神。  
可是他明明还在幼生期。

本来千秋听翠讲下界的事就像听故事一样，可是这个故事，可不是那么好听。  
翠和千秋相视，两人都微微皱眉。  
它生来就被捧上高位，今后不是被别有用心者洗脑当做傀儡，就会因对自己没有正确认知而走火入魔。  
翠问他：“活着很痛苦，不管是谁，都很痛苦。前辈怎么打算？”  
“……他来到南海当海神，就是我南海的生灵，”千秋没有任何犹豫，眼里似乎燃起了属于他的火焰，“当然要护他。高峯，助我。”  
翠看到他眼里的火焰，苦笑着没说话，觉得自己真是搞了个大麻烦。  
但是他也从心里为之高兴。  
高峯翠挥手，在南海岸边指了几个地方：“在这些地方画阵，能聚一些天地灵气给他。”

翠还从袖子里取出一个平安符，上面有他画下的阵法，不说能带来好运，至少能挡邪避灾。“前辈，平安符。”

千秋却不由分说地拉着翠就下界了，“你也一起来啊！”  
“不……我……”

星河动摇，星辰降落。

千百年后，薰当神话听的传说，确实是真实发生过的。

奏汰已经渐渐修炼到能长期保持人形，他在无数个夜晚，独自浮上海面。  
虽然他已经是个勉强能独当一面的海神，但是感到孤独的时候会浮上水面看星空的习惯没有改变。  
海茫茫无际，水泛的微波反射着天上的星光。有着晴日大海般发丝的美丽妖物出现在水面。

空洞的眼睛映着星空，并渐渐捕捉到了那颗颜色和周围不同的，独一无二的赤星。

千秋认真地注视着奏汰，他已经很久很久没有认真地审视过任何事物了。  
似乎有一根飘渺的纤细丝线，将他与世上万物重新连接。名为守泽千秋的赤星仙君重新成为南海守护神，被困于瓶颈，尸位素餐的仙人消失了。  
这一刻，连云与月都为之动摇。

翠却感觉到云雾飘渺，月色朦胧，仿佛有个看不见的深渊，在吸引他们，越陷越深。  
就像蝴蝶忽然被蛛网黏住，挣扎着扑翅，却被缠得越发牢固，无法脱身。

千秋也许感受不到这些太过细枝末节的东西，但是翠有强大的感知力，他能洞察当下，预知未来。

“前辈……为什么这么执着于他？”  
“很久很久之前，大约在上古，我见过一次鹏，”千秋像在自言自语，“那是世间最自由最美丽的东西。”

但是，前辈你不清楚吗……自由之所以美丽，那是有代价的……  
翠再开口，却发现自己发不出声音。

这话是不可泄露的天机吗。

流年易逝，翠和千秋在上界默默关注着凡间，凡间已过了百余年。  
物是人非，斗转星移，但是小海神在不断成长，他原本空洞的眼睛变得明亮，这双眼睛非常纯净，会在白天映入阳光，会在夜晚反射星辰。光是被这双眼睛注视，就仿佛能获得救赎。  
他庇佑南海和南城，也热爱着南海和南城……其实，他没有到过南城和南海以外的地方，他生存的范围被圈定，他的视野被限制，他的思想被控制。  
每每想起南海那些自私自利的人和妖居然对这么纯真的孩子洗脑，千秋就压抑不住地感到无力和愤怒。  
愤怒奏汰所经历的，又因为自己难以改变这种现状而感到无力。  
他愧疚，他愧疚自己的无能为力，从上古到如今，他从来都不是什么英雄什么战神。

他想过要做些什么，但是力不从心。把这些人都杀了，比改变他们的根深蒂固观念容易千百倍。虽然有这种念头，但是千秋知道，要是他这么做，那就成为奏汰的敌人了。

这是一个悖论，千秋要奏汰为自己而活，就要剥夺奏汰的信仰，千秋对奏汰沦为傀儡的情况视而不见，就有违他的职责。

翠有一天忽然问他：“要是深海奏汰有一天伤人了……前辈该怎么办？”  
他问的语气还是平淡的，但是问出了两个人一直不敢开口谈论的问题。

千秋无数次思考这个可能，如果有一天奏汰开始反抗这些把命运强加给他的人，千秋当然不反对。  
但是奏汰是妖，他不能伤害别族性命。  
千秋是仙，他是南海真正的庇护者。

千秋被这个问题压的难以呼吸。  
一股苦涩漫上心扉，他护不住的，只有奏汰自身的孽。  
“由他的［天谴］来给他带来天罚，我不会出手干涉。”

仿佛预料到了千秋的回答，翠仍然淡淡地看他，但是微微皱起眉，把千秋所有的痛苦和纠结收进眼底，什么话也没说。

糊涂啊，前辈。命中注定的，强大的仙君命中都有一劫。大妖的天谴是仙君，但是妖又何尝不是仙君命里一劫。天谴来临，强大妖怪和强大的仙君，只能活下去一个。

奏汰不伤人，是不可能的。有其他信仰的人类，要伤害南海海族，奏汰可该怎么办？  
假如有其他信仰的人类是南城子民，奏汰还护不护？

简单想想，矛盾就这么多，要是静下心仔细思考，奏汰面临的危险更多。  
翠知道，千秋不当奏汰是他的在人间的代理人，但也没把它当做一般的生灵来看待。  
为什么呢。

而且这两个人，可真有着两种极致的孤独。

他高峯翠，翠星仙君，没什么战力，但是看别人的命数一看一个准。  
只不过，命数也是不断变化的，翠能看清的实在有限。

不知是凡间第多少个中秋，在这个日子，连仙人都被带得多了几分闲情逸致。  
月亮仿佛离人很近，连月亮上的影子都能看清；但又好像很远，月光泛寒，冷得人心颤。

夜里的月仿佛连接着另一个世界，在那里，充斥着光和寒冷；在夜幕这边，只有阴影和燥热。  
所以说，月亮是个好地方啊，光与暗交织，寒冷与燥热并存，真是适合说出但愿人长久这种话。  
翠泡了一壶茶，千秋在翠星宫里，看着这样的月亮，若有所思。  
他这颗星看起来像这世间最炽热的火焰，实际奇冷无比，跟最底层的海底的温度倒是相似。云层之上，海底之下，都暖不过人间的一阵风。  
月中不知何时浮起一丝红光，红光像血丝一样。  
翠有种不详的预感，天上的红色……应该只有他眼前这个人拥有。  
血丝就像月亮上的裂痕，带着能撕裂夜空的力量，散发着让人不安的气息。

“高峯，我可能没跟你说过，”千秋将目光转向他，“在上古的时候……”  
“嗯？”  
翠不知道千秋要说什么，正要认真听的时候，千秋身上却出现了异象。  
不远处，他的星宫骤然亮起，千秋自身的气息忽然变得紊乱，一口逆血上涌，千秋伸手捂嘴，血顺着指缝流下来，在地上开出鲜艳刺眼的花。

翠心慌意乱间失手打翻了自己的茶杯，茶杯的碎片飞出去好远，茶水溅在地上。  
“是天谴。”千秋比翠明白自己遭遇了什么，他擦擦嘴角残留的血。

凡间有大妖害人，就会有仙君下界斩妖。仙君是大妖的天谴，天谴也是仙人瓶颈期的机遇。

翠试探着看了他一眼，惊得睁大了眼。  
他语无伦次，慌忙拉住千秋的袖子，却一句完整的话都不知道该怎么说。  
“别去……”他唇都在哆嗦，抓着千秋袖子的手僵硬发凉。

只是一瞬，但是他看到了千秋未来一个时辰的样子。

千秋也有点诧异翠的这种反应，他摸摸翠的头，安抚道：“没事的没事的，把茶热好，我待会就回来。”  
翠张张嘴，但是千秋听不到他说话。  
翠绝望了，天机就算被看透，也是不可能被传达的。  
“我可是南海的守护仙人……”千秋认真地看着他，“我一定回来见你。”  
翠还不知道，刚才千秋叫他到底要说什么。  
但是他留不住这个人……不是他不想留，是千秋根本无法停留。  
他本司掌正义……

“不行……不行，前辈！！”  
翠眼眶里都盈满了苦涩的泪，泪阻挡了视线，模模糊糊地，他感到千秋消失了。

千秋大概知道，自己要为之降下天罚的妖怪不是个小角色。  
“何方妖孽。”  
但是当他看到奏汰的脸的时候，一种被命运捉弄的无力感席卷全身。  
他想说句话，但是身体不听话地颤抖。

该说造化弄人，还是果然如此呢……  
也只有他，是千秋的天谴。

“小鸟儿……”


End file.
